raptorlordfandomcom-20200214-history
How Do Chompy Pets Fight?
You've read about most of them, and not many of them describe how they fight or how they would've fighted. This guide will show you most of them so far, but not all of them yet because only 15 appear on this Wiki! The links are in the Pet Name. Arfuldoo *To attack a large dragon, Arfuldoo need a lot of fire power. First they burn them badly. *Next, they bite quickly near the neck to weaken them. *A swift Thwap in the head with their tail gets the job done. Arsulton *Arsulton is the strongest of all. It's crest firstly is used to ram it's head at the target, dull or sharp. *Then it bites all the targets' legs so it can't get up and fight back, or run away. *Finally, Arsulton bites the neck of the target (or head is it can't reach the neck) and claws it over and over. Azul *Azul are weak fighters, but can ward off moths to prevent them from chewing on the Sporebucks. *Azul have a built-in "radar" that sences movements with it's antenae. When it picks up a vibration, Azul quickly react. *To catch and ward off moths, or eat them, Azul will shoot tiny brown globs at the moth. *These brown globs are called Frotusts. The Frotusts stick to the moth and weigh it down, making it heavy and unable to fly. *Finally, Azul crawl over to the moth and eat it, or will shoot more Frotusts to make it perminatly on the ground. Baxxon *Baxxon are enormous insects and have unique skills to them, so battling isn't so hard. *If an enemy appears, Baxxon will deafen it by making a loud buzzing sound so the enemy can't tell if the dragonfly is behind it. *Baxxon then fly up and pound their legs on the enemy. This might sound really stupid, but a Baxxon's legs are actually 12 pounds. Suprising that they can launch their feet at 145 mph? *The enemy would usually give up, but if it stays Baxxon will stick onto their heads and pull on their skin. Burkon *Burkon's mouths are poisonous, so to get an enemy they bite them first. *Burkon then scratch and claw at them untill they give up. The poison paralyzes them so they wouldn't have a good chance of running away anyway. Dreizo *First, Dreizo get as close as they can, run away, then charge with their head. A Dreizo's head is extreemly sharp with spikes, so ramming would do a lot of damage. *A quick body slam pinnes the enemy down. If not, Dreizo roar to intimidate the enemy. *Fast bites would take down an enemy fast. Gorlurkdon *If an enemy comes by, Gorlurkdon will repeativly charge to get them frail and hard to control. *A known attack, Flash Beam, blinds and hurts the enemy at the same time, being hugely useful for blinding an enemy can make them very unnaware. *Gorlurkdon charge at the enemy again and bite their neck to finnish them off. Orasup *Orasup fire crystal shards and grab ahold of the enemy. *They thwn freeze the enemy so they cant move. *Then, they bite through the ice completely and and smack their tail at the enemy over and over to make them unstable. *Finaly, some bites will finish off the enemy. Oxard *Oxard will dig their horns into the enemy's body and bite them repeatively. They have ''VERY ''sharp teeth, so no one would be able to escape. *Smacking their tail at the enemy would usually be enough to make them go away for a long time, learning not to mess with Oxard. Prazoid *Prazoid will breathe fire on the enemy for a long time until it is severely burned. *Prazoid will mostly aim for the neck, striking with claws and jaws. It will also try to burn the enemy mostly there. Dealing with Prazoid is very difficult. Rijab *Rijab will alow the enemy to strike it's spikey shell to deal some damage on the enemy, although most are smart enough not to attack here. *Rijab will glare at the enemy to make them weary and scared, then strike so fast the enemy doesn't see it. *Rijab will then claw at their skin repeatively. Tarkturtle *Tarkturtle have very strong teeth, so they will bite them very viciously. Then, aiming at the neck, They will slash the enemy with their long scythes. *Tarkturtle then charge very fast at the enemy to paralyze them. *Then, they slash their legs with their scythes. this usually finishes the enemy. Wresto *Believe it or not, Wresto can fight predators. What they do is land on their back. *Then they begin to bite them to make them itch and become distracted. *At this point, Wresto just run away. Yaqzar *First, Yaqzar spread their large butterfly-like wings and confuse the enemy. *Then they bite and strike at them over and over and over until the enemy gives up. *If they don't give up, Yaqzar will attack until something happens. Zurq *Zurq will bite them at first but then will breathe fire on them. *However, the type of fire they breathe is black, and burns through solid steel in 4 seconds flat. *This would give the enemy a beating. Zurq wpuld attack them with claws until they give up.